Light and shadow ?
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: A little KagaKuro fanfic. First chapter : Light - Kagami's thoughts. Second chapter : Shadow - Kuroko's thoughts. Third chapter : Confession. Fourth chapter : ? First English fanfic. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 - Light

Hello everybody !

It's the first time I publish something on an English fandom... ^^ I'm used to write my fanfics in my mother tongue -French- but, sometimes, stories do sound better in another language. I'm not a native speaker, so this story may contains grammatical errors...

So, here is a short KagaKuro, with Kagami' POV. KagaKuro is, by the way, my favorite pairing ^^ I still don't know why I write in English on them and not in French... == I hope you'll like it !

Ah, and, please, don't mind the title ^^"

I don't own Kuroko's Basket nor its characters, it belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

Light

POV Kagami

I'm in love.

Yep, I'm completely in love with this boy called Kuroko Tetsuya. His gorgeous blue eyes, his soft blue hair, his expressionless face... I love his physical appearance, as much as his personnality. At first sight, I thought he was the serious type, but... a little bit weird. Now, I know he's serious, totally weird, crazy, but also caring and... err, well, handsome. I've never thought I'll be in love with a boy. It's not like I reject the idea of boys loving each other, after all, I had gay mates in America. But it's just... being in love with my own teammate, it's strange. I can't see him as a simple teammate anymore. Whenever I meet him, my heart beats faster and faster, my cheeks are burning, and I feel like I'm having a fever. I dislike this feeling. If he hasn't notice my feelings yet, he's blind.

Fortunately or unfortunately, I don't know. I'd like to tell him, but, at he same time, I don't want to tell him. The first time I dreamt of him, I thought I was getting crazy. I was wondering how I could dream of him. At the beginning, those dreams were... well, not too strange. But when I dreamt we were getting married... err... I honestly feel like dying. There were other dreams, but I prefer not remember them. I can't assume yet I figured my best friend and I doing this kind of things. Well, anyway. I hope I'll have enough determination to confess.

I love you, my fantastic partner...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Err... I hope it was okay... and I also hope you liked it ! Tell me if I could write other fanfic in English later lol

See you later, maybe ?


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadow

Hello !

If you're wondering why has a new chapter been added to this story, here is the explanation : first, this story was in one chapter, with just Kagami's POV. But in one review, a 'guest' wrote that the fanfic shouldn't end like this... I thought a bit and had enough inspiration, so I wrote another chapter. Here's Kuroko's POV on the situation. Enjoy !

* * *

Shadow

POV Kuroko

I'm in love.

I'm in love with my new « light », Kagami-kun. His appearance is my complete opposite : he's tall, I'm small. He's quite muscled, I'm not really. He's got crimson red eyes, I got blue ones. His hair are red and black, mine are blue. I don't exactly remember when I fell for him. It could be the first time I met him, but I don't think so. Maybe when we went to the Jigoku camp, during the summer's holiday. Ah, I know. It surely was after my conversation with our captain, when I ran to the basketball court to find him and inform him about my real purpose of choosing him as my new light. It's because he accepted me as I was, as I am, and agreed to help me and to keep being my light that I fell for him. And later, the Jigoku camp helped to reinforce our relationship. Kagami-kun is really kind. Even if the others don't realise it, I know he has his own way to take care of them.

Also, he's handsome : he's got a strong body, and I'm sure he can have cute comical expressions. The only matter... is that I don't know whether he loves me or not. It isn't like I didn't try to spying on him, whenever he talks with people or when we are in classes, but I didn't notice a simple thing. So, I came to the conclusion that : first, he doesn't reciprocate my feelings, or second, he's good at hiding it. … I'm waiting... I hope I'll find the courage to confess, because I don't want another person to confess to him first.

Aishiteru, Taiga-kun...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

I hope the English was as good as the first chapter, maybe even better ! And I hope you'd liked it, of course ~

There's a 'To Be Continued' because I think I'll try to write something else, to continue the story... you know, like confessing or something like that. See you !


	3. Chapter 3 - Confession

Hello, it's me again ! So today, here's a new chapter to this fanfic ^^ Since I was asked for a sequel, I worked on it, and here is the result. I find it not too bad, but of course, the expression is not as good as it is in my French fanfics. This chapter deals with confession, enjoy !

* * *

Confession

POV normal

" Ka-Kagami-kun, I like you. "

" … "

It was another girl who just confessed to Kagami Taiga. Really, he didn't know being a good basketball player could attract girls that easily. There were a few exceptions, but it still impressed him. Unfortunately, he couldn't reciprocate her feelings. Kagami bit his lower lip, and finally spoke.

" Listen, I'm sorry, but I can't... I can't be with you.… "

" I see. " the girl answered, trying her best not to cry " You already have someone ? "

" Yes, you could say that. "

" Then... good bye, Kagami-kun. "

Taiga glanced at her while she was running, and started walk towards his classroom again. It wasn't the first time he didn't accept a confession, and it certainly wasn't the last time. He just would have to deal with it.

**~ TaiTe ~**

As he sat on his chair, he looked at his teammate, Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Yo " the red-haired teen greeted.

" Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagami-kun " was the other's answer. " How are you today ? "

" Fine. I just refused another girl's confession. "

" Kagami-kun is very popular among girls. "

" Shut up ! "

" That was supposed to be a compliment. "

" Pff... what sort of compliment was that... ? "

The class started, and Kagami didn't need much time to fall asleep on his desk. Mathematics were particularly boring this morning. Instead of doing his exercises, his thoughts were focused on his crush. He was thinking of a way to confess. Maybe just saying " I love you " would work, another manner would be too complicated.

Taiga didn't like thinking too much, and also didn't like complicated situations. It wasn't like him, to look for a solution which would be very elaborated. When the break came, the jersey 10 allowed himself to sleep for a bit on his desk. He didn't know why he was that tired, because the team hasn't played a hard match recently. Maybe it was because of his intense reflexion of two hours.

**~ TaiTe ~**

He was almost sleeping when a hand gently brushed his hair.

" Kagami-kun, you shouldn't sleep now, it's still the morning. "

" Shut up. " he answered " I want to rest. "

" The class is about to to start. "

" I don't care. "

" … "

Kuroko glanced at the other students. They were all captivated by their conversations or something else. So he got closer and closer to Kagami's head, and tenderly kissed his hair. The red-haired teen sat suddenly, and almost hit Kuroko's head by sitting up so quickly. Tetsuya noticed that the crimson eyes were wide open, and that his crush was furiously blushing.

" What's wrong with you... ! " he screamed.

" … I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. " said the bluenette before quickly leaving the class.

" Hey, where are you going, the class is... " began Kagami before shuting his mouth, because his friend couldn't hear him since he was gone. The tall player sighed, but stood up and left the class. Classes weren't as important as Kuroko.

**~ TaiTe ~**

After unsuccessfully visiting the library and the garden, Kagami went to the rooftop, and there, he found Kuroko. The blue-haired boy was sitting, back against a wall, apparently thinking. The taller teen approached him, and sat by his side.

" Hey. " Kagami said.

" I'm sorry. " Kuroko repeated.

" Stop apologise. "

" … What could I do to... " the smaller began.

" Would you just shut up for once and listen to what I have to say ?! " his teammate groaned in an anger tone.

Kagami moved to be in front of Kuroko, and both of them stared at each other for a while.

" Listen " stated the power forward " I'm not mad at you for what you've done... I was just surprised. In fact... " he blushed " I might... have liked your kiss... "

" For real ? " asked the blue-haired teen, blushing a little bit.

" Hm. " the taller nodded " Also, there's something I have to say... "

Kuroko was staring at him, apparently impatient to listen to what he had to say. Kagami's face became redder, and, without saying anything, he hugged Kuroko against him.

" _I love you_ " Seirin's ace whispered in English.

This time, it was Tetsuya's turn to be surprised : the boy he loved felt the same towards him. He couldn't be more happy than he was now. So, the phantom player hugged his light back, and said loud and clear without realising it :

" Aishiteru, Taiga-kun. " (**1**)

**~ TaiTe ~**

After a few minutes, Taiga kissed Kuroko on the forehead.

" Thanks for loving me. " the red-haired boy said, smiling fondly.

" You don't need to thank me for such a thing " his boyfriend replied, smiling.

" Shut it, I just felt like doing it. "

And then, the ex-member of the Generation of Miracles did an unexpected move : he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, and put a light kiss on the taller's lips. The jersey 10, smirking, took possession of his shadow's mouth once again, and kissed him passionately.

" Eeh, what was that, Tetsuya ? " asked the ace after a long kiss.

" I just felt like doing it. " answered his friend, repeating his words from a moment ago.

" … Idiot. "

" I'm returning the compliment. "

The two boys shared a kiss once again, before resting side by side, backs against the wall.

" We're too late for the Japanese class. " stated Kuroko, glancing at his watch.

" Never mind, I don't feel like going. " replied Kagami.

There was a brief silence before Taiga spoke again.

" Let's take our bags at the breakfast, and skip class this afternoon. "

It wasn't a question. But Tetsuya didn't mind. He wasn't in the mood to work, too. Both of them would just have to wait until twelve, and then, they would go out of school and spend time together, as the couple they now were.

_To Be Continued... ?_

* * *

(**1**) Aishiteru : I love you, in Japanese. I suppose you know it, but, just in case...

End ~ There's a " ? " at the end, because I still don't know whether I'm going to do another chapter or not. If you have any ideas, please share them with me xD Looks like what was at the beginning a one-shot is slowly turning in a multi-chaptered fanfic !

There might be some grammatical errors... Gomen ! I hope you liked this chapter ^^And I hope I stayed IC...

See you soon ~

**_PS :_** Thank you very much Tikkia, Kirinkai and the guests for the nice reviews and for your support ^o^


End file.
